Ba'athist Iraq
This profile is for Iraq Summary Ba'athist Iraq, formally the Iraqi Republic, covers the history of Iraq between 1968 and 2003, during the period of the Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party's rule. This period began with high economic growth and soaring prosperity, but ended with Iraq facing social, political, and economic stagnation. The average annual income decreased because of several external factors, and several internal policies of the government. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(s) *Saddam Hussein Second in Command *Izzat Ibrahim al-Douri Military Leaders *Abid Hamid Mahmud *Ali Hassan al-Majid *Barzan Ibrahim al-Tikriti *Taha Yasin Ramadan *Tariq Aziz *Mohammed Younis al-Ahmed *Adnan Khairallah *Saddam Kamel *Hussein Kamel Champions/Notable Individuals *Uday Hussein *Qusay Hussein *Georges Sada Military Units Infantry *1st Division *2nd Division *3rd Division *4th Division *5th Division *7th Division *8th Division *11th Division *14th Division *15th Division *16th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th Divisions, *26th, 27th,45 28th, 28th, 30th, 31st, 33rd, 34th, 36th, 37th, 38th Divisions *39th, 42nd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th Divisions *53rd, 54th, 56th Divisions Elite *Republican Guard Special *65th Special Forces Brigade *66th Special Forces Brigade *68th Special Forces Brigade Heavy *3rd Armoured Division *6th Armoured Division *9th Armoured Division 10th Armoured Division *12th Armoured Division *17th Armoured Division *52nd Armoured Division Vehicles *Lion of Babylon Tanks *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_former_equipment_of_the_Iraqi_Army (1958-2003) Ships * Eight Osa-class missile boats It also purchased * Four Lupo-class frigates * Six Assad-class corvettes Aircraft * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iraqi_Air_Force (Air Force History Section) |-|Weaponry= Ranged weapons *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_former_equipment_of_the_Iraqi_Army (1958-2003) Explosives *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_former_equipment_of_the_Iraqi_Army (1958-2003) Ammunition *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_former_equipment_of_the_Iraqi_Army (1958-2003) Civilization Stats Tier 10: Industrial: '''The Iraq Petroleum Company (IPC), the largest oil company in Iraq, was a private company. In March 1970, the IPC was forced to concede 20 percent of the company's share to the government. Power Source '''Science: Poison Manipulation (Iraq is known for developing various chemical weapons when deployed on the battlefield) Conquest Stats 9-B: Country: '''Iraq lies between latitudes 29° and 38° N, and longitudes 39° and 49° E (a small area lies west of 39°). Spanning 437,072 km2 (168,754 sq mi), it is the 58th-largest country in the world. It is comparable in size to the US state of California, and somewhat larger than Paraguay. Power Stats '''DC: Unknown: According to reports from the previous UN inspection agency, UNSCOM, Iraq produced 600 metric tons of chemical agents, including mustard gas, VX and sarin; nearly 25,000 rockets and 15,000 artillery shells, with chemical agents, are still unaccounted for. Room: The Lion of Babylon's PKT can fire up to 500 rounds in rapid fire scenarios before it has to be replaced for another barrel. Room: The 2A46 of T-72s can fire armour-piercing discarding sabot (APDS), armour-piercing fin-stabilised discarding sabot (APFSDS), high-explosive anti-tank (HEAT) and high-explosive fragmentation (HEF) projectiles. Durability: City-Block: Notable ballistic missiles of Iraq produced under president Saddam Hussein included Al Hussein (missile) and Al-Samoud 2. Street: Other notable weapons of Iraq produced under Saddam Hussein included Tabuk Sniper Rifle, Al-Fao (self-propelled artillery system), GC-45 howitzer (the GHN-45 variant used by some Iraqi artillery units had a longer range than any coalition cannon systems. Wall: the Size of the Republican Guard membership was 70,000–75,000. Speed: Superhuman: the Lion of Babylon Tank can go 60 km/h (road) and 45 km/h (off-road). Athletic: Speed of Iraqi Soldiers Athletic Human: With a maximum effective range of only 600 meters (based on ammunition trajectory), the Tabuk should instead be considered a designated marksman's rifle. Superhuman: The speed of the T-72 tanks is 60 km/h (37 mph) Athletic: Speed of Iraqi Soldiers. Skills Iraq, under the rule of the Iraqi-led Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party, was a one-party state. The Regional Command (RC, the leading organ of the Iraqi Regional Branch of the Ba'ath Party) was the party's top decision-making body; Regional Command members were elected for five-year terms at the party's regional congress. The Regional Secretary (commonly referred to as the General Secretary) was the head of the Regional Command, chaired its sessions and was leader of the Ba'ath Party Regional Branch in Iraq. In theory members of the Regional Command were responsible to the party congress, but in practice they controlled the congress, and the leadership often decided results beforehand. The party's National Command was, in theory, the highest decision-making body. It was responsible for coordinating the pan-Arab Ba'ath movement. All National Command members came from their distinct regional (meaning "country" in Ba'athist etymology) branch; for instance, there was always a member who represented the Ba'ath Party's Jordanese Regional Branch. Strengths/Pros The Ba'ath regime, like its predecessors, came to power by military force. From Abd al-Karim Qasim until the Ba'athist seizure of power in 1968, the Iraqi government had followed a policy of the militarisation of society. This led to the expansion of the old military elite, which had existed under the Hashemite monarchy. The military elite gradually also evolved into an economic elite, since Iraq was a planned economy; for instance, the government appointed military personnel to senior positions in factories and companies. While the period from 1960 to 1980 was peaceful, expenditure on the military trebled and in 1981 it stood at US$4.3 billion. The government placed more importance on military development than on the civilian sector. In 1981, Iraq's military expenditure nearly equaled the national incomes of Jordan and Yemen combined.118 The military buildup was made possible because of Iraq's oil production and the high international price for oil. Per capita military spending in 1981 was 370 percent higher than that for education. During the Iran–Iraq War military expenditures increased dramatically (while economic growth was shrinking) and the number of people employed in the military increased fivefold, to one million. Weakness/Flaws The Iraqi opposition manifested itself in three forms: guerilla warfare against the regime; acts of sabotage or terrorism; and desertion from the Iraqi Army or the country's paramilitary forces, such as the Popular Army and Fedayeen Saddam. The largest opposition forces were headquartered in Iraqi Kurdistan, represented by the Kurdish Democratic Party (KDP) and the Patriotic Union of Kurdistan. Other organisations who opposed the regime were the Iraqi Communist Party (ICP), the al-Da'wa Party (headquartered in Tehran) and the Umma Party (based in London). One problem with the Iraqi opposition was the lack of alliances between opposition groups (although some alliances did exist—for instance, that between the ICP and the KDP). This alliance led the ICP to move its headquarters to Iraqi Kurdistan, since their activities in other areas of Iraq were routinely repressed. The Ba'athist regime was never able to take full control of the situation in Iraqi Kurdistan, with the exception of an interregnum between the end of the Iran–Iraq War and the 1991 uprising. Saddam was also a bad military leader in general. Wins/Loses Category:Real Life Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Army Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Tier 9-B Conquest